


Virtues (But Mostly Vices)

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Alien Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Closet Sex, Dirty Talk, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Face-Fucking, Not Season/Series 04 Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: “Here?” Zethrid said, sounding bemused as Allura kissed down her throat. “Now?”





	Virtues (But Mostly Vices)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is prompted; if you liked it enough to share, feel free to reblog [this post on Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com/post/177745807816/virtues-but-mostly-vices).

Out of all of Allura’s flaws, one of her greatest was her inability to resist temptation.

That wasn’t to imply she had no willpower - Allura knew full well that she was stubborn and determined enough to do what needed to be done, despite personal costs. And it wasn’t as though she lacked the ability to correctly assess her own judgement. Much like every other heir to the throne, she had been raised to question and evaluate her decisions from every angle possible. However, when she was presented with something alluring, something she wanted badly, and the words ‘you shouldn’t’ were all that kept her from having it….those times were ones when Allura was ruled by her impulses.

Blaster fire echoed in the ship’s hallway, and Allura ducked and rolled down down another corridor, white-hot light showering off the walls. She hurriedly got to her feet and sprinted forwards. There were several doors lining the hall, but all would likely be barred to her, unless - Allura’s eyes caught on one that was cracked open. She turned sharply and pulled the door open, hesitating just long enough to make sure its interior was an ordinary closet before ducking inside and quickly pulling the door shut. It left her in near darkness, with only a dim magenta glow from the safety lights. Although the closet was apparently empty, by the smell it had once stored cleaning supplies.

Another shot fired, but then there was silence as Allura’s pursuer must have realized she was out of view. It was broken only by light footsteps. Allura stayed quiet as they crept past her hiding spot. The prey she was really seeking would be here soon enough.

Out in the hall, there was the sound of a communicator crackling to life. “Ezor here, checking in. I think the princess is somewhere on this floor, but she lost me. Can you send Zethrid down to help?”

Allura smiled. _Very_ soon.

True enough, mere doboshes had passed when a second set of footsteps came down the hallway. These ones were loud, the sound of heavy boots ringing on the metal floor. Zethrid’s raspy voice joined them. “Where’d you see her?”

Allura heard Ezor shift and turn, presumably looking up at her taller companion. “I know she came down this corridor, but I haven’t spotted her since. Could be hiding, could still be running.” Ezor snorted. “This relic of a ship is so big, we could be here searching for hours.”

“Right,” Zethrid muttered. “Why don’t you scout ahead of me - you’re more likely to notice her sneaking around. I’ll patrol behind you in case she’s lurking somewhere.”

“Sounds good,” Ezor said. “Radio in if you find anything.”

Zethrid must have made some gesture of agreement, because Ezor went trotting down the hallway, moving swiftly. She was long gone out of Allura’s earshot by the time Zethrid moved. She chuckled, and there was the _clunk_ of a gun being dropped back into its holster. “Come out, come out, Princess, wherever you are…”

That was when Allura kicked the door open and leapt out at her.

Zethrid barely even grunted when Allura landed atop her. Allura immediately wrapped her arms around Zethrid’s neck in an attempt to choke her, but Zethrid grabbed her forearms, using pure, brutal strength to heave Allura up and off her in a single motion before Allura could secure her legs around Zethrid’s waist. In the midst of her disorientation, Zethrid transferred both of Allura’s wrists into one hand, which caught Allura up just before she could slam into the floor. She was left suspended in the air before Zethrid, who grinned triumphantly. Without any leverage, Allura simply couldn’t manage to break Zethrid’s grip. She still tried, futilely, as Zethrid glanced down the hall before shoving her into the closet.

Adrenaline thrummed through Allura’s body as Zethrid backed her up against the metal wall, even more so when Zethrid wrenched her wrists above her head. The door slammed shut behind them. No sooner was it closed then Zethrid moved in, forcefully covering Allura’s mouth with her own, and the kiss sank through Allura’s body like fire: heated, passionate, and uncontrollable.

The first time Allura had jumped Zethrid - not so literally, of course - it hadn’t been a planned thing. They had been fighting in some cave system, cut off from their teammates, Allura had knocked Zethrid to the floor long enough to get her wrists pinned, and things had gone on from there (though by the end of it, Allura had been the one pinned down.) They had continued their trysts intermittently since then, whenever they could manage to be alone. It hadn’t yet proved disruptive to their occasional battles - although Allura thought fighting with Zethrid certainly felt a fair bit more charged than before.

Allura finally managed to wiggle free and throw her arms around Zethrid’s neck, this time with much less lethal intent. She pulled away so she could bury her face against the soft spot where Zethrid’s jawline blended with her ears. “Here?” Zethrid said, sounding bemused as Allura kissed down her throat. “Now?”

“Whyever not?” Allura replied. The collar of Zethrid’s armor kept getting in her way, but she doubted she would have the time to remove it. Instead she dropped to her knees with an annoyed little huff, putting her hands on Zethrid’s waist to try and find the invisible seam that would part to give her access to what was underneath.

“Hmm, maybe cause Ezor’s not that far away?” Zethrid said. “Or the fact that we’re on a Galra cruiser?”

“A _retired_ Galra cruiser.” Really, Allura hadn’t expected to meet any interference on a mission into a shipyard full of ancient vessels - irritating, but she was’t about to waste a good opportunity. Too impatient to wait, she cupped the bulge at Zethrid’s crotch, squeezing gently to the sound of a rumbling groan from Zethrid. Then she put her mouth on it, licking and sucking through the thin fabric; her mouth watered at the feeling of it on her lips, but still held back by the thinnest restraint from experiencing Zethrid’s taste, her smell…

She didn’t stop until Zethrid’s cock was a hard, defined outline against her suit. After licking her lips, she looked up at Zethrid. “When was the last time we saw each other?”

It took a moment for Zethrid to fully recover, and Allura was satisfied to see she was breathing harder than she had been before. “Last week?” she said, one eyebrow raised. “Your paladins were trying to take that megacapictator-thing Lotor wanted - ”

Allura huffed. “The last time _we_ saw each other was almost two phoebs ago.” The emphasis was pointed. “And I guarantee you, I have spent every day since then thinking about when I would get to taste you again.” At long last, she tugged the front of Zethrid’s pants down, and her cock came loose: thick, flushed teal, and patterned with a series of bumps and ridges that felt utterly divine when they were dragging against Allura’s walls. The smell of Zethrid’s skin clung close: clean sweat and bodily musk, a scent Allura was beginning to find far more arousing than was rational. Her desire for Zethrid felt almost as ardent as real hunger, and she intended to feast today. She looked up at her favorite enemy through her lashes. “Can you blame me?”

Zethrid let out a rough laugh. “Like I’m gonna do that when you’re about to suck my cock.” She wound her fingers through Allura’s hair, making her shiver as the grip pulled at her scalp. “You’re not usually this impatient though, I’ll tell you that.”

“I have to be,” Allura protested as she leaned in to mouth at the base of Zethrid’s cock. Finally, finally, _finally_. She eagerly laved over the textured skin as Zethrid grew more erect. “Your teammate could still turn up at any time.” Despite her words, she leaned back to suck the head of Zethrid’s cock into her mouth and leisurely tongue the sensitive underside, which made Zethrid hiss delightfully.

“Well, you wouldn’t have to worry about time if you just came back with us.”

Allura pulled off, casting a dark glance upwards. “Not funny.”

Zethrid smirked. “I’m just joking, relax. And you know the boss would be more likely to roll out the purple carpet for you then throw you in a cell.” She ruffled one hand through Allura’s hair, mussing the tight shape of her bun. “What, you wouldn’t like being my prisoner?”

Allura couldn’t resist rolling her eyes. “What would there be to _like_ about it?”

“Yeah…being manhandled, kept in chains, doing whatever I say - you’d _totally_ hate that.”

Heat rose in Allura’s face, spreading down her neck and chest. Not all of it was from embarrassment, either. To distract herself, she spat into her own hand, making sure it was wet and slick before she wrapped it around Zethrid’s cock. Hopefully that would do an effective job of distracting her from making any other cheeky comments. Her cock was definitely more than ready by now, pre-come starting to leak from the slit with every stroke of Allura’s slick palm.

Unfortunately, Zethrid continued to prove herself entirely incorrigible. “What, that doesn’t sound like a fun fantasy?” she said, roughened voice taking on a teasing tone. “Stripping you out of that suit, ordering you to bend over my bed - ”

“I wouldn’t just bend over for you,” Allura interrupted. Another wave of embarrassed heat made her cheeks darken. “I would make you earn it. Just because I’m your prisoner doesn’t mean I’d be perfectly obedient.”

“So, you’d struggle and fight back if I fucked you?”

“O-obviously.” Another drop of violet pre-come dripped from Zethrid’s slit, and Allura barely held back from her urge to lick it up, especially when it landed on her gloved hand.

“You’d refuse to let me spread those pretty thighs? To lick your cunt until you came?” Zethrid’s voice wrapped around Allura as she refused to look up: smoky, seductive, and just as full of longing as Allura’s own thoughts, painting a picture that made her weak in the knees. “Or until I wouldn’t let you come, and you started begging me to fuck you instead of leaving you like that?”

Allura’s free hand instinctively slipped between her thighs. She pressed the heel of her palm to her crotch and ground against it, shuddering. Zethrid’s fingers tightened in her hair and turned her face upwards, to meet Zethrid’s narrowed yellow eyes accompanied by a fang-filled smile. 

“Would you come on my cock if I told you to?”

A whimper slipped from Allura’s lips, unbidden, and before she could stop to think about it she nodded, half-lost in the desire roaring in her stomach. Stars above, she wanted that more badly than _anything_ at this moment; wanted to demand and obey and to be obeyed in return.

Her desperation didn’t go unnoticed. Zethrid stroked Allura’s hair gently, looking down at her with an affectionate expression that was more reassuring than any words. Then she took her cock in her hand and pushed it against Allura’s lips. “Open your mouth, slave.”

Allura obeyed.

It was brutal. As soon as Allura had taken half of Zethrid’s cock into her mouth, Zethrid thrust forward to force the rest in, and didn’t let up from there. She used Allura’s loosened hair as handles as she fucked Allura’s face as ruthlessly as she would any other hole. And Allura helped her, eagerly; she moaned as she pre-come flooded her mouth, swallowed when Zethrid’s cock battered her throat, and when Zethrid pulled her so close Allura’s forehead pressed against her stomach, Allura managed to lick at the taut skin of her balls, pressed up against her chin.

When she finally pulled out, Allura’s head spun from the sudden influx of oxygen, and she felt even more dizzy when Zethrid pulled her bodily to her feet, spinning her around and pinning her face-first against the wall. One armored hand reached around to undo her belt and peel the bottom half of her jumpsuit down to her thighs. Allura just spread her legs wider, moaning as her slick pussy was exposed to the air. Zethrid stepped up closer behind her, cock pressing against the small of Allura’s back as she pulled more tightly on Allura’s hair. “What, not going to beg for mercy? For me not to hurt you?”

Allura coughed to clear her throat, and rasped out, “I implore you to _try_.”

Zethrid grinned down at her. She bent to cover Allura’s form with her own, and to press a tender kiss to her neck which quickly turned into a deep, bruising bite. Allura gasped, then moaned happily, fingers scraping the wall as Zethrid gave her everything she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request or comments, feel free to direct them to [my Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
